


The Proposal

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Sam gets fed up and takes matters into his own giant moose hands.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by perfackles:
> 
> "Cas, would you do me the honor of becoming my brother in law?" Sam knelt in front of Cas, holding up John's wedding ring.
> 
> "Dude, did you just propose to him for me?"
> 
> "Someone had to, Dean!"

It all started with what Sam liked to call The Look.

To put it mildly, The Look was the eyesex that Dean and Castiel repeatedly engaged in with distracting frequency. It didn’t matter where they were or what they talked about, it happened with an intensity of feeling that Sam honestly hadn’t believed his macho, no chick flick moments, self proclaimed unattached drifter, ladies man, closet geek of an older brother could display. Not that the jerk would ever admit it, even to himself.

It was heartwarming for Sam to realize that his big brother, who had never really been given the chance to form real attachments to others outside their tiny family, had found someone he could connect with on such a vulnerable level.

But, it had. To. Stop… Now.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He would cut the unresolved sexual tension with a nail clipper if he had to. Every time he was stuck in the same room as the two he got that much closer to randomly shouting “JUST DO IT!”

Sam took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he stood from his seat and walked around the table in the war room where Cas sat beside his brother, reaching into his front jeans pocket to retrieve the object he’d taken to carrying around with him. He turned Cas’ chair towards him and dropped to one knee in front of the angel.

“Cas,” he began. Dean frowned, twisting in his seat and looking at his younger brother over the angel’s shoulder.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Sam? What-“

Sam held up the ring in his hand. John Winchester’s wedding ring, to be exact. “Castiel, Seraph class Angel of the Lord, would you do me the honor of becoming my brother-in-law?”

Cas blinked in surprise. Behind him, Dean spit out the beer he’d just drunk.

“Dude,” he coughed. “Did you just propose to him for me?”

Sam shot him Bitchface No.12. “Someone had to, Dean!”

Cas plucked the ring from Sam’s fingers and began to slide it onto his left ring finger. “Took you long enough,” he groused.

Dean sputtered while Sam threw his head back and laughed. “Wh- how- I- I’M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT FOR YOU!” He snatched the ring away from Cas and grabbed his left hand, slipping it onto the angel’s ring finger himself. “There.” He nodded with finality and turned back to his beer in a huff.

“That was beautiful,” Sam smirked.

“Shut up, Bitch.”

“Congratulations, Jerk.”


End file.
